


Show Praise with Your Body

by AtomicNebula13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Grinding, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicNebula13/pseuds/AtomicNebula13
Summary: Nishinoya is perturbed when Asahi seems to be giving a little too much attention to a certain pretty setter.  Asahi takes it upon himself to show his boyfriend just how much he cares in the best way he knows how, by making use of his talented mouth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of everyone's favorite libero's birthday (which is tomorrow) I figured I would post this story. I swear some day I will write a story with more substance for these two but until then, please enjoy this humble offering.

“What’s with your face, Noya-san?” Tanaka asks as he lifts up his jersey to scratch at his stomach, “You look like you ate something sour.” After a few moments tick by with no response he follows eloquently with, “Do you need to take a shit?”

Noya redirects his glare from the pretty Fukurodani setter to Ryuu, “I’m fine.” he says, his tone flat and offering no further explanation. Noya quickly returns his gaze to the setter for Fukurodani, Akaashi was it? He can’t really remember, and in all honesty its inconsequential, he doesn’t usually take much notice of setters regardless of the situation. As a libero his attention is mostly consumed by wing spikers and the opposing teams ace but this setter has his full and undivided attention and its not because he’s pretty. Nishinoya is keeping a very keen eye on this setter because he has somehow managed to captivate the attention of their teams ace, his ace, Asahi.

The libero grinds his teeth when he hears another peal of laughter from Asahi at something the setter says that Noya can’t hear but is sure it could not have been that funny. He switches his scrutiny to Asahi, watching every reaction of his boyfriend, the widening of his eyes, the way his smile lights up his face and the shy little gesture he makes when he musses with his hair. Nishinoya can feel his blood boiling because Asahi is flirting with this other boy and he cannot stand it. Looking on as Asahi makes big old doe-eyes at the stupid, sleepy looking harpy on the other team makes him angry.

Tanaka follows the direction of Nishinoya’s glare and it takes a second before he is hit in the face with understanding, “Ohhh... I see. You’re jealous!” he says with conviction, a smug grin on his face.

Nishinoya snorts and makes a few other unintelligible noises before finally he manages, “I am not. Jealous of who?”

Tanaka laughs heartily and slaps Noya on the back, “That guy! That kind of pretty guy from Fukurodani.”

Noya’s face contorts into a harsh scowl because really, even Ryuu thought the other guy was pretty.

“He’s not all that much to look at.” Noya grumbles to no one in particular.

“I don’t know, that sort of bored look can be kind of hot.” Tanaka replies, “Y’know, like he’s got a secret wild side or somethin’. He’s like, if Kiyoko-san was a guy.”

Nishinoya sneers at Tanaka because that sounds so stupid, Kiyoko-san is a goddess on earth. That setter can’t hold a candle to her and besides, Noya and Tanaka are best friends, shouldn’t he be on Noya’s side!

Tanaka cowers a little when he sees the look Nishinoya has directed at him, “Sorry, Noya-san. I mean obviously you’re the better looking of the two. Not to mention way cooler, by far.”

The smaller boy rolls his shoulders and makes a dismissive sound, he doesn’t really care if Ryuu thinks he is attractive, he just doesn’t like hearing confirmation that the other boy - the one currently holding his boyfriends attention - is attractive. Nishinoya hardens his resolve and pushes up the sleeves of his t-shirt, intending to break the two up and end this strangled, stilted flirting but before he makes it across the room the ace for Fukurodani comes bouncing over and pulls on his setter’s arm, whining something about a three-on-three match in the other gym. The skinny setter politely excuses himself and Asahi waves a goodbye and he looks after the other boy as he goes. In Noya’s opinion he thinks Asahi lets his eyes linger just a little too long.

When the big lug turns around he sees Nishinoya and the small smile that was already on his face widens and grows. “Nishinoya!” he calls out and jogs his way over to the other teen, “Did you want to practice tossing to me tonight?”

Noya is taken aback by the request because until this moment he was so wrapped up in his jealousy that he was hell bent on confronting Asahi about his shameless flirting with that other boy but now Asahi is asking to spend time with him. It’s difficult to hold onto his anger when Asahi is standing there with his dopey little grin, genuinely looking like all he wants in the world is to spend time with him. Truth be told, Noya has been looking forward to practicing with Asahi all day. Even so, he can’t manage to shake the irritation he feels so he decides that he isn’t really interested in practicing this evening, he is grumpy and sweaty and hungry - he just wants to relax and be alone for a while.

“No, thanks.” Noya says, indifference clear as a bell in his tone. He begins to walk past Asahi, not bothering to stop and chat. He regrets it immediately when Asahi’s big brown eyes go wide and he looks equal parts alarmed and wounded, both of his large hands grasping and twisting at the hem of his shirt a gesture Noya now knows to be one of apprehension. Noya nearly gives in, he doesn’t like seeing his glass-hearted boyfriend look so out of sorts but he is frustrated and a little hurt. Noya knows it is petty but he has never seen Asahi look at anyone that way before, he is used to being the center of Asahi’s attention and having the realization that he isn’t thrust in his face has thrown him off.

Noya stops and heaves an exasperated sigh, “I just need a break, okay?”

Asahi nods but the stricken look is still frozen on his face and when he opens his mouth to say something Noya cuts him off with a scathing, “Maybe the setter from Fukurodani will throw you some tosses if you really want to practice.”

The smaller boy doesn’t bother to wait for Asahi’s reaction, he storms out of the gym and holds on tightly to his self-righteous and admittedly petty anger. He needs to eat something, he is certain that he will feel better once his stomach isn’t completely empty. He makes his way towards the mess hall, listening to the cicadas singing their summer song and he thinks to himself that tonight their song sounds a little sad.

 

* * *

 

“What... was that?” Asahi ponders aloud after Noya leaves him alone and dumbstruck in the middle of the gym. He has no idea what just happened. He knows, with certainty, that Nishinoya is upset with him but he doesn’t know why. The two had been getting along fine all day - in fact, they had even shared a kiss that morning in one of the empty hallways before they started their games for the day. Everything had been normal, everything was fine as far as he knew, so why was Nishinoya angry?

“Um, Asahi-san?”

Asahi turns around sharply, completely forgetting that he isn’t in the gym alone. Tanaka is standing there with a sympathetic look on his face and he’s rubbing the back of his shaved head.

“Oh, Tanaka. I didn’t realize you were here.”

Tanaka shrugs, “Yeah, nobody seems to remember me anymore but what can you do? Asahi-san I think I might know why Noya-san is upset with you.”

“You do?!” Asahi asks, sounding hopeful. He thinks it’s sad that he should sound so excited to hear about why his boyfriend is mad at him but at least if he knows the answer he can work to make it better.

“Yeah, I think he was jealous when you were talking to that guy earlier. The Fukurodani setter... what’s his name again?” Tanaka scrunches his nose and scratches at his chin trying to remember the other boy’s name, “Oh, right! Akaashi! Noya-san looked really annoyed that you were talking to him.”

Asahi makes a distressed gurgling noise that instantly alarms Tanaka, “Are you okay, Asahi-san?”

“W-why would he think that? I don’t- I’ve never-” Asahi stumbles over his words.

Waving his hands in the air, Tanaka does his best to placate the older boy, “I know, I know! It’s silly but Noya-san seemed really upset. Just explain to him that there isn’t anything going on between you and that pretty boy.”

“P-pretty boy? I don’t think he’s pretty. That was the first time I’ve ever talked to him. I can’t believe Nishinoya is upset with me.” Asahi’s voice is getting more frantic and panicked with every word.

Tanaka knows there is nothing he can do to calm the older boy down so he calls Daichi over to handle their ace because this situation is way above his pay grade.

“What’s wrong with you?” comes Daichi’s inquiry, hands on his hips and his head cocked to the side.

“Daichi! Nishinoya... angry... with me. I don’t know what to do, we haven’t fought in so long. I don’t understand why-”

“Stop!” Daichi shouts before the other boy can ramble any further, “Why is Noya upset with you? What did you do?”

Mouth dropping open, Asahi looks offended by the accusation, “I didn’t do anything. He thinks I was fl-flirting with Akaashi from Fukurodani.”

“The setter?” Daichi asks, his eyebrow raising.

“Yes! He thinks I was flirting with him but I don’t like him at all and... why would he ever think that?”

Daichi shrugs, “Who knows? Suga doesn’t like the Captain from Nekoma because he says that guy is always flirting with me but I don’t get it.”

“He is always flirting with you!” Tanaka, Asahi and Suga all yell in unison.

Daichi stammers, “S-sh-shut up!” he covers his mouth with his left hand in an attempt to hide the blush that he can feel tinging his cheeks. “Just tell him that you aren’t interested in that guy. I don’t think about Kuroo that way at all.”

Asahi frowns, he was hoping Daichi’s advice would be something a little easier but it looks like he will just have to explain to Nishinoya that he was just talking to that other boy and that he didn’t have any feelings of attraction towards him. The tricky part was getting Nishinoya to listen to him. Nishinoya had the bad habit of being particularly stubborn if he felt upset or slighted so Asahi had to think of a way to get Nishinoya to listen.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning found Asahi groggy and disoriented, his hair plastered to different parts of his face and he is surprised when he looks up to see Hinata’s face hovering above his and not Nishinoya’s.

“Asahi-san! It’s time to wake up.” Hinata says, voice chipper and after waiting for a nod of confirmation from Asahi he skips away.

Scrubbing one rough hand across his face in an attempt to clear away his drowsiness, Asahi wonders why Nishinoya didn’t wake him. Last night didn’t go as planned and he wasn’t able to talk to Nishinoya at all so he can only assume that the other boy was still angry at him for no good reason. The more Asahi thought about it the more upset he became, Nishinoya should know him better than that. He would never flirt with another person because he didn’t have any interest in others - he only had eyes for Nishinoya, always Nishinoya.

The morning meal is a chaotic and raucous affair as usual and as usual Asahi sits with the other third years but he can’t keep his eyes from drifting to Nishinoya every so often. The smaller boy never once looks Asahi’s way but he doesn’t appear to be in bad spirits so Asahi allows himself to feel a little optimistic that Noya is no longer upset.

As per usual, he is wrong.

Nishinoya doesn’t speak to Asahi for most of the day, the only words they exchange are during their games and even on those rare occasions it seems as though Noya is trying to speak to him a bare minimum. It leaves Asahi feeling flustered and irritated because Nishinoya really is upset for no reason at all. During breaks when he tries to seek Nishinoya out to speak with him he often finds him with the Captain for Fukurodani, Bokuto, the two of them laughing and talking loudly. The scene makes Asahi’s stomach go tight with discomfort, a wrenching unsettling feeling in the pit of his gut. It is difficult for him to see Nishinoya laughing so openly with another boy and the feeling is made more severe by the fact that Asahi has not been on the receiving end of Nishinoya’s attention all day. The similarities of the situation don’t strike him until later in the day when suddenly he realizes that he completely understands Nishinoya’s feelings now that he has had a similar experience.

Now that Asahi feels he understands and can sympathize with Nishinoya’s position he thinks he is better equipped to talk to him and apologize. Since he has not been successful in getting Noya’s attention he finally decides to just send him a text that says, ‘We need to talk’

The response takes several minutes and it is just as underwhelming as Asahi anticipated it to be, ‘K’

With more force than is strictly necessary for a touch screen phone Asahi types another message asking Nishinoya to meet him in the bathrooms later that night after everyone else is asleep. He doesn’t receive a response so all he can do is hope for the best that Nishinoya will agree. The rest of the day passes by with an agonizing slowness and Asahi feels restless The feelings is similar to how he feels just before an important match but it is so much worse. He knows the way he is playing today is particularly aggressive for him and he knows that the others can tell that he is on edge. Daichi even comments on his play style during one of their time outs but Asahi doesn’t apologize because it is actually getting them somewhere and he is earning points - he thinks that they might even win this match and not have to do a penalty run for once. Besides, this is the most attention he has been able to garner from Nishinoya in almost a day - he doesn’t fail to notice the way Nishinoya’s keen eyes are tracing his every movement or the way Nishinoya licks his lips after Asahi uses the hem of his t-shirt to wipe the sweat off his face. He knows Nishinoya is looking and it makes him feel attractive and confident - it pleases him that he is still able to hold some of Nishinoya’s attention.

After several more grueling hours, one match won and two more that are lost, eating, showering and getting dressed the entire team is hunkering down for bed. Asahi lays there in the dark for some time listening to the breaths of his teammates even out and once a majority of them are snoring he decides that it is safe enough to venture out. His futon is set up directly across from Nishinoya’s so he doesn’t bother to say anything when he gets up. He considers it luck that only one person stirs on his way out of the room and it is Nishinoya, the smaller boy doesn’t hurry to catch up with him, choosing instead to walk a few paces behind him.

Once they reach their destination Asahi flicks the lights witch, the fluorescent bulbs blink into life slowly and he has to squint against their brightness. When he turns he sees Nishinoya doing the same thing and the other boy looks disgruntled with his eyes squinted, his nose scrunched up and his arms crossed defensively across his chest. “What is going on?” Nishinoya grouses, his mouth pulling down at the corners into a frown.

On any other occasion Asahi would find Noya’s expression a bit cute but right now he just finds it annoying. Nishinoya is the one being standoffish and not talking about his feelings, “I was hoping you would be able to tell me.” Asahi remarks as he levels his stare back at Noya.

An annoyed little, “Tch.” comes from Noya but he says nothing else, he isn’t even looking at Asahi any longer, instead it appears he is fascinated by a spot on the far wall.

Asahi rolls his eyes and heaves a sigh, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t expecting something like this, “Are you really jealous?” he asks in a small voice because he feels stupid asking the question. There is no way someone as confident as Nishinoya is jealous of another guy just speaking to him. Asahi isn’t even sure why Nishinoya likes him so it seems far fetched to think anyone else has interest in him as well.

Nishinoya’s gaze snaps back to Asahi in an instant, his chin jutting out and his eyes going wide, “He told you?!” he yells.

The taller boy rears back in surprise, he cant believe it, Nishinoya really is jealous. He feels the gears in his head grinding to try to comprehend this scenario and he just can’t, he finds it so unbelievable that before he can reign it in he is laughing. He stops the moment he sees the expression on Nishinoya’s face because it is absolutely murderous.

“You think that this is funny?” Nishinoya hisses, teeth grinding and body tense, ready to strike out at any moment, “I have been worrying about this for almost two days and you just laugh? I’m glad you find this so funny. I’m leaving.”

The smaller teen moves towards the door but Asahi stops him as he wraps one of his arms around the other boys torso, in seconds he has Nishinoya pulled back against his chest and after a moment he feels Nishinoya relax into the embrace. Asahi smiles because it seems Noya’s body language is contradicting his words. He feels the full body shiver from Noya as he leans down, letting his warm breath ghost across the shell of his ear before he says, “I’m sorry, Nishi. I didn’t mean to upset you but it is funny to me.”

When Nishinoya starts squirming in his arms in an attempt get away he tightens his grip before commanding firmly, “Just listen.” Nishinoya stops struggling and Asahi takes it as encouragement that finally Nishinoya is willing to hear him out, “I think it’s funny because I can’t believe that anyone would have an interest in me - it still amazes me that you have interest in me. Even if someone else did I can assure you that I don’t want anyone else, I don’t see anyone else but you Nishi. Do you understand?”

The libero sighs, he knows the words that Asahi is speaking are true even if he can’t see the other boys face. He knows it to be true, he knows that Asahi loves him and wouldn’t just run off with someone else but it is still so hard to believe when that other guy is so gorgeous and calm and cool and tall - Akaashi is everything Nishinoya isn’t. “But-” he tries to argue but Asahi has pressed his lips to that sensitive spot behind his ear and he feels all of his fight drain out of him.

Nishinoya feels Asahi’s grip on him loosen as he gets distracted trailing kisses and gentle nibbles up and down the side of Nishinoya’s neck and he uses that distraction to turn around in the taller boys arms so that he can face him, “Sorry I acted so weird, I’ve just never seen you give that much attention to someone you didn’t know before.”

Asahi looks down at Nishinoya, “No one holds as much of my attention as you do.”

Face growing hot, Nishinoya grumbles, “Don’t say things like that. It’s embarrassing.”

That comment makes Asahi chuckle and he bends down to press his lips softly to Nishinoya’s. It is nice being able to do this after so many hours without it, he didn’t realize how much he missed this. Nishinoya reciprocates, making a soft noise when Asahi presses against him fully so that there is no space left between them.

Small hands clutch at the back of Asahi’s t-shirt, keeping him pressed against the shorter boy and it feels good to have his boyfriend so close. He resists the urge to rock his hips because as much as he wants to be intimate with Nishinoya they are in a rather public place. Leave it to Nishinoya to not get the memo because he presses their hips together harder and now Asahi can feel the semi-hard length in Noya’s shorts. His own cock soon follows, quickly filling in response to the other boys arousal. Before long they are both hard and desperate as they rock and grind their hips together.

Nishinoya is the first to attempt to take things further when he manages to wriggle one hand into Asahi’s shorts to wrap around his cock. Asahi makes a strained sound before protesting, “N-Nishinoya, we shouldn’t.” The hand wrapped around him tightens briefly before stroking him smoothly.

“Why not?” Noya asks but he sounds distracted, too busy trying to keep his hand working at this awkward angle.

Asahi moans when Noya manages to flick his wrist just right at the top of his stroke, “Someone could walk in here and see us!” he whispers urgently as if someone were already in the room with them.

A small hum vibrates through the smaller boys chest, he sounds completely unaffected. “Is that all you are worried about?” he asks and then his hand is gone and he’s wrapping it around his boyfriends wrist and dragging him to a shower stall. He wrenches the curtain back into place once they both are inside and stands there happily.

“There, now we have some privacy.” Noya explains as he advances towards Asahi again, his hands immediately going for the other boys shorts and pulling them down until they are mid-thigh. Asahi’s cock juts from his body, flushed and hard and dripping.

Asahi makes to protest but it dies in his throat, coming out instead as an aborted gurgle when his boyfriends hand wraps around him again, this time faster and the movements are more sure now that Noya doesn’t have to work in the confined space of Asahi’s shorts. The taller teen gives in a little too easily if he is being honest with himself but Nishinoya is so talented that he can’t bring himself to stop this. It doesn’t take more than a few minutes under Nishinoya’s concentrated ministrations before Asahi feels too close to the edge.

He grips the smaller boys wrist to make him stop his stroking, “I’m really close, you should stop.”

“Who cares?!” Noya says aggressively as he tries to resume. The hand on his wrist tightens a bit and he stops. In the very next breath Asahi has managed to switch their positions and now Nishinoya is the one with his back pressed against the wall. Nishinoya is ready to argue but when he sees the stern look on his boyfriends face, he decides it might be best to keep his mouth shut.

Instead he asks, “Why did you stop me?”

The taller boy doesn’t respond, instead he works Nishinoya’s shorts off of his thin hips, exposing his arousal. Asahi strokes the other boys length, pumping a few times and he relishes in the moans he receives.

He bends down and Nishinoya immediately angles his face up for a kiss but Asahi has a different idea, he takes his unoccupied hand and twists it into the soft hair at Nishinoya’s nape, turning the smaller boys head to the side. He whispers in his ear, “I still don’t think you believe me, Noya so I’m going to show you just how much of my attention you hold.”

His boyfriend moans and Asahi purrs when he feels the smaller boys cock jump in his hand at his words. He knows that Nishinoya likes this side of him, the slightly demanding and less reserved side that he only allows Nishinoya to see because truly Nishinoya is the only one that brings this side out of him. Asahi intends to give Noya his fill of that side tonight.

“Are you ready?” The taller boy husks, twisting his hand in Nishinoya’s hair one more time for good measure. It’s a privilege really since he generally doesn’t get to see Nishinoya without the other boys hair being gelled within an inch of its life.

Nishinoya whimpers but nods his head as best he can with Asahi’s tight grip, his excitement is written all over his face with his rosy cheeks and hooded eyes. Asahi can’t wait to add some more color to his cheeks, maybe even add a purple little bruise here or there along the column of his neck. Asahi sometimes thinks of Nishinoya’s pale skin as a canvas since he is always covered in different spots of color from volleyball and from Asahi himself. He wishes Nishinoya could see himself when he is like this, then he would have no question about Asahi’s devotion. He would never again question if he was attractive.

Asahi begins by kissing and nipping his way down Nishinoya’s neck, when he gets to the collar of the boy’s t-shirt he gets irritated by the textile blocking his descent down his lovers body. With both hands he yanks at the collar of the t-shirt until it tears enough for him to slip it off of his boyfriends small shoulders. Nishinoya is panting now, one hand in front of his mouth to keep himself from being too loud and the flush that started on his cheeks has spilled down to his chest. Asahi is mesmerized as he watches the color slowly travel down, he follows the blush with his mouth, licking and bitting and sucking along the way. He sinks down to his knees and he can hear the sigh of relief from Nishinoya who no doubt assumes his aching cock will finally get some attention. Asahi hates to disappoint his pretty boyfriend but he isn’t ready just yet to end his teasing.

Teasing his boyfriends skin with long and slow drags of his tongue, he stops once to suck a deep, livid bruise into the pale flesh on the other boy’s thigh. That has Nishinoya’s hips jerking in an attempt to get some relief so Asahi has to use one large hand to hold him down and keep him from moving.

“Come on,” Asahi says, his breath ghosting over his boyfriends hardened flesh which is glistening at the tip, “tell me what you want, Nishi.”

He can hear the distress and agitation in the noise that escapes Nishinoya who is doing his best to muffle the sounds behind his hand. “Put your mouth on me, fuck, please!” Nishinoya begs, on reflex he reaches down to touch himself to rid himself of some of the pressure.

Asahi instinctively grabs the other boys arm, halting any further movement. “You know better than that.” he chides, gently easing Noya’s arm back to his side. “I promise to make you feel good but you have to do something for me first.”

“Fine, yes. What do you want?” Noya whines as another bead of pre-come slides down his length, his legs shaking with the effort to keep himself up.

“Tell me that you think you’re pretty.” Asahi demands, his voice soft and sultry. He looks up just in time to see Nishinoya’s eyes widen in shock and his jaw jump. Shaking his head the other boy denies his request, “No way!”

“Why?” the taller boy questions, tongue darting out to lick a quick stripe up the other boys cock. He hears Nishinoya practically sob at the feeling, no doubt wanting so much more than what he was given. “You are so much prettier than that other boy.”

The change in Nishinoya is instantaneous, his tension disappearing in a moment and his body language giving an air of defeat, “I’m really not.”

“I disagree.” Asahi counters, while running his hands up and down his lovers legs. “It’s no contest in my opinion, I swear Noya, you are the most beautiful boy that I have ever seen. If I had my way I would never take my hands off of you.” He continues to lavish attention upon his boyfriend, wanting desperately to convey how much he loves him, how attractive he finds the other boy to be. “If you just tell me, I’ll do whatever you want, baby.” Only silence follows but Asahi can feel Noya’s resolve crumbling with the trembling of the smaller man’s legs.

“You can do it, beautiful. Tell me.” he prompts again. This time he reaches out and brushes his fingers feather-light over Noya’s hardness.

“Oh, please. Please.” Noya begs, clearly overwhelmed by the stimulation and doing his best to distract Asahi from his request.

“Why are you being so stubborn?” Asahi ignores the pleas. Generally it doesn’t take much persuading for Noya to get his way but today the long-haired boy won’t let him. Instead he starts mouthing at Noya’s hard cock, barely grazing his tongue over the heated flesh each time. He teases along Noya’s erection, tasting the copious amounts of pre-come and humming all the while like it’s the best thing on earth.

Noya groans, low and deep and desperate, “More.”

Asahi pulls away, lips shiny with the other boy’s ardor. He licks his lips slowly and the smaller teen tracks the movement with eyes that look a little frenzied.

“Fine,” Nishinoya bites out, frustration and arousal and denial finally winning out, “I- I can’t believe you’re making me say this!”

The older boy has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He’s so close to getting what he wants and finally hearing his cute boyfriend utter those words. He knows that if he gives in to his impulse to laugh that Nishinoya will never forgive him.

Taking a deep breath, Noya tries again, in the faintest of whispers, “I’m pretty.”

Asahi feels his chest swell with pride because he knows how difficult that was for Noya to say aloud but he did anyway. Now Asahi would make sure he never had to doubt those words. He rewards Nishinoya by finally taking his length into his mouth, taking the other boy as deep as he can into his throat before backing off, only to sink back down again. When he feels one of Noya’s hands fist in his hair he goes with it, allowing Noya to finally take charge a bit and control the pace of his pleasure. As usual, it’s faster than Asahi would naturally go but Noya was so good that he deserves this. When the smaller teens breathing becomes more labored and the muscles in his thighs tense up Asahi starts to back away which makes Noya whine in protest.

“Don’t worry, beautiful, I’m not done with you yet.” Asahi soothes then he gently directs Nishinoya to turn around. “Put your hands on the wall and spread your legs for me.”

It doesn’t take much convincing at all, Noya complies with a moan and drops his head between his shoulders. Asahi takes just a minute to appreciate the view with all of Noya’s pale, perfect skin on display. He is captivated by the way the wiry muscles in his back contract with every labored breath. The two beautiful, pale globes of his tight little ass make him swear beneath his breath.

“I cannot believe that you don’t think you’re pretty.” he says in disbelief as he reaches out to squeeze one cheek, then the other, “You are perfect, Noya. I love you so much.”

Noya says nothing, only makes an irritated little sound and bends over further, making his ass an exhibit for Asahi’s eyes only. The older boy chuckles, a deep, throaty sound at the other boy’s impatience. “Pretty and perfect and mine.” Asahi breathes and then he is leaning forward, spreading the other boys cheeks with his large hands and delving his tongue into the cleft, tongue sweeping across the other boys hole. Noya mewls and presses back for more and Asahi happily obliges. Asahi can feel the way Noya’s hole yields with every swipe of his tongue and it makes his own neglected cock twitch terribly. He wants to be inside so badly but this isn’t really the best place for that and he’s ill prepared - no condoms or lube. Those things aside this is more about making Noya feel good so he gets back to lavishing attention on his boyfriend. The slick sounds of his tongue moving against Noya’s skin is loud in the otherwise quiet room, sounding so delightfully filthy Asahi has to fight against a smile. When he thinks his boyfriend might be ready for a little more he pops one finger into his mouth to get the digit nice and slick before he pulls mouth away from Noya and replaces it with his finger.

His fingertip slips in easily but it gets tighter when he reaches his knuckle. That doesn’t seem to be a problem for Noya who presses back, forcing the remainder inside of himself. The smaller teen begins to rock back and forth on the digit and Asahi is endeared by how eager he seems to be.

“Greedy tonight, are we?” he asks, his tone fond, not accusatory.

Noya nods his head, his toes curling when Asahi’s finger reaches in deep and twists just a little bit and it’s so very close to the spot he wants him to touch, “Can you blame me?”

Answering the questions, Asahi curves his finger inside of Noya and he gets an unintelligible garble as a response. He can see a string of pre-come steadily dripping from Noya’s abandoned hardness and he starts to feel sympathetic. He wants to keep playing and teasing but Noya has been so very good and he figures since Noya already upheld his side of the bargain it was time for him to fulfill his promise. He removes his finger just long enough to get a second wet before he presses both inside and he doens’t give Noya time to get used to the stretch. The smaller boy hisses between his teeth but it is quickly followed by a moan and full body shudder when Asahi presses with purpose on the little nub inside of him that makes pleasure flood his system. With his other hand, Asahi reaches around and takes Noya’s length in his grip and pumps it with full strokes, his pace matching the fingers that are currently stuffed into Noya’s little hole.

The taller teen sees Noya pop two of his own fingers into his mouth to try to stifle the moans and curses that keep spilling from him. The smaller teens hips hitch back and forth, not sure which sensation they want to lean into the most and before long Asahi hears the familiar and unmistakable rhythm of breath that means Noya is close to falling apart. By now, his hand is covered in the other teens wetness and he can’t wait to add to the mess. “You’re making such a mess, Noya. I want to see how pretty you can look when you come.” he whispers and he can feel the way Noya tightens around his fingers at the words.

The smaller teen doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t want to validate that statement with a response but he can’t deny the way it makes his core tighten and his cock jump. Instead, he just whines long and low until Asahi twists his wrist on the upstroke just right and then he is finally tipping over the edge, bliss flooding through his system as his cock empties, sticky and warm, onto the tiles on the shower wall.

Noya leans more heavily on the shower wall than before, most of his energy leaving him now that his need has been satisfied. He tries to turn around to give Asahi a helping hand but the other boy places one large hand between his shoulders to keep him in place.

“Don’t move.” Asahi grits out when he sees Noya start to get antsy and move around. “We Karen’t done yet.”

Again, no complaints as the smaller teen does as he is told and it makes Asahi groan. Noya isn’t really known for going with the flow, choosing instead to carve his own path but now he is pliant and amiable from his orgasm and Asahi loves when Noya is obedient. The tall boy can’t decide what he wants to do next. Well, that isn’t entirely true because what he really wants is to press into Noya and fuck him until he explodes but again - they don’t have the supplies needed for that. Instead he takes his hand, still covered in the remnants from Noya’s release and takes his own cock in hand, moaning at the slick slide. It feels so good to finally touch himself, he knows it won’t take long until he adds to the filthy mess Noya already made.

His hand moves quickly but it isn’t what he really wants. It takes a moment for him to realize that there can be a compromise in this situation. He stops stroking himself and instead, nestles his hardness between the two pale globes of Noya’s pretty ass. His boyfriends cleft is still wet from Asahi’s earlier attentions and he presses forward, his cock sliding perfectly. Asahi can’t help but clench his jaw at the sensation, it’s exactly what he wants and it’s hard to deny himself when Noya looks over his shoulder, his mouth open and panting, looking disheveled and wrecked. Then Noya is pressing back, helping Asahi to establish a rhythm and he can’t spare another thought for anything else. Hips flexing a bit faster, Asahi’s hardness glides and grinds between his boyfriends cheeks and when his tip catches the rim just a bit Noya lets loose one of the most wanton moans he has ever heard. He nearly loses his concentration, just barely manages to ignore it and not give in to the intense desire to fuck his boyfriend raw. Instead he starts talking, well babbling really to keep his mind off of pressing into the other boy “God, you really are so pretty. You have the prettiest eyes, the cutest nose, and those pretty, pink little nipples.” he’s slurring, the words slipping out of his mouth and there’s barely a breath between any of them. It feels so good, Noya looks so good and if the full body flush is any indication, Noya is pleased, if not embarrassed by the praise. He knows he’s close, he can feel it in the tension of his thighs and the twist in his stomach. His rutting takes on a desperate edge, fingers digging hard into the pale skin he has a hold on and just before he knows he is going to snap he says, “You’re even pretty right here.” and presses the head of his cock against the other boys hole, pink and glistening.

When his release sweeps through him, it takes most of his effort to keep his eyes open to watch himself spill all over Noya. The sight makes him stroke himself unconsciously and he winces at the over stimulation. He squeezes himself to wring every last bit of pleasure out of his orgasm and for a moment his own disjointed breaths are all that he can hear. He is brought back to awareness when Noya, who is back to being his usual assertive self, yanks him down into a kiss that is more teeth than anything else.

“I don’t want to seem like I’m complaining because that was awesome,” Noya starts then stops for another bruising kiss before asking, “but what got into you?”

Bashful now that that heat of the moment has gone Asahi can feel his face heat up under the scrutiny.

“I guess I just felt upset that you would think that anyone else could ever compare to you.” Asahi says, it is the closest thing to an explanation he can muster right now. “Even if that other guy does happen to be attractive, which I don’t think he is!” Asahi clarifies when he notes the way Noya’s eyes narrow at the comment, “Like I was saying, even if I did hypothetically think that other guy was attractive, the long and short of it is I love you and only you.”

The silence in the room hangs heavy and charged for a few heartbeats before Noya sighs, “Alright, alright I believe you. Now quit saying stuff like that. You’re making me all emotional.” Asahi pretends not to notice the sniffle that follows his boyfriends words but he is glad to know that the other boy believes him and that obviously his words carry the weight that they are meant to.

“Look, I’m sorry that I got all weird and upset. It’s just... I haven’t seen you give anyone that much attention before except for me so I just naturally thought that you might be into him.” Noya apologizes, running a shaky hand through his already mussed up hair.

A shrug of the shoulders is all Asahi can muster for the situation any longer, “Nope. Just talking to the guy.”

Nishinoya smiles then and it’s the best thing Asahi has seen all day, well maybe second best considering Noya is still completely naked.

“No offense but can we quit talking now and maybe, I don’t know, rinse off?” Noya suggests, “I’m fuckin’ filthy.”

Abashed, Asahi instantly takes action and turns on the water, waiting for it to warm up before he beckons Noya to him. Noya steps forward and closes his eyes, standing directly in the spray and he groans at the sensation of the warm water washing away all of the grime from their earlier activities. Asahi aids the other boy by running his hands over Noya’s body and kneading the muscles in his shoulders.

An appreciative hum vibrates in the other boys throat, “I’m so glad you’re mine, I wouldn’t give this up for the world.”

Asahi is glad that Nishinoya is facing away from him at the moment because he can feel his face light up at his admission and a few happy tears sting his eyes. Noya doesn’t always give voice to his more tender emotions so it is nice to hear things like that.

Once both boys have cleaned themselves up and redressed (with a mumbled apology from Asahi to Nishinoya about ruining his t-shirt) they exchange a few chaste, sleepy kisses before they start heading back to their room.

Just before they reach the door Noya turns and questions, “So, what were you and that guy talking about?”

For the second time that evening Nishinoya is startled by Asahi’s unexpected laughter. He fights the urge to give in to irritation and waits it out for Asahi to explain himself.

Wiping at his eyes with the back of a hand, Asahi clarifies, “I completely forgot until just now because you were upset but we were talking about you!”

“What the hell were you talking about me for?” Noya demands, incredulous.

“W-well, you see, we were trading stories about our boyfriends and ---.”

Noya grabs Asahi’s shirt collar and drags him down so that they are on eye level, “Boyfriend?! You let me worry all that time when that guy has a freaking boyfriend?” he screeches then lets go, sending Asahi reeling back a few steps. “Unbelievable.”

“I would have told you if you would have listened to me!” the taller boy argues and he’s pleased to see Noya look a little cowed by that fact.

“You’re right, you’re right. Sorry. I just feel more stupid now that I know that. Come on, let’s go. I’m ready to get some sleep.”

“So, who is his boyfri-” Noya starts but stops short, just as they are exiting the bathroom two other boys are moving their way and it’s Akaashi and Bokuto. The loose tank that the slimmer boy wears does nothing to hide the livid purple love bite that is on display just below his collar bone. All four freeze in the hallway and just stare, too apprehensive and leery to say anything at all.

Akaashi is the first to step forward, he gives a quick incline of his head, “Azumane-san.” he acknowledges and then he grabs Bokuto by the wrist and drags the wide eyed owl away, towards the bathroom that Asahi and Noya just vacated.

“Does that answer your question?” Asahi asks, all the while trying to fight a smug smile.

Noya nods firmly once, “Yup, that about covers it.”

They walk in silence for a few more feet before they reach the door to the room they share with the rest of the team.

“Wait,” Asahi stops Noya before he can enter, “Can I ask you something? What were you and Bokuto talking about earlier?” He feels embarrassed that he can’t just let it go but he really wants to know what Bokuto had been saying to keep Noya so engrossed in conversation.

“Oh, was someone jealous?” Noya prods, poking Asahi in the side to further pick on him.

“M-maybe a little.” Asahi admits

Noya’s eyes soften, “Nothing to be jealous about. We were actually comparing hair gels.”

Stifling a laugh he shakes his head, “That would be unbelievable coming from anyone but you.”

“Shut up, you big softie.” Noya whispers as he slides back into the room with Asahi trailing behind. “Now go to sleep. We don’t need you falling asleep on your feet on the court tomorrow.”

The taller boy complies only after whispering a soft goodnight from his futon.

 

* * *

 

The next morning dawns the way most others during the training camp have, “Asahi! It’s morning!” Nishinoya announces, chipper and more awake than Asahi could ever hope to be this early in the morning.

“Morning.” he grouses as he struggles to sit up.

When he is finally up on his feet he takes note of the weird look that Daichi shoots his direction and then Nishinoya’s. Asahi avoids the captain’s gaze, he was sure that they had been discreet the night before but now he isn’t so sure. It isn’t until he hears Tanaka ask Nishinoya about his t-shirt that he realizes they have made a massive oversight.”

“Uh, Noya-san? What the hell happened to your shirt?” Tanaka asks, pointing at the torn fabric that just barely covers the other boys torso and it does a poor job of covering the bruises that Asahi left the night before.

Noya doesn’t miss a beat though, “What? Your mom told me she had a great time” he says with a smile so innocent that it chills Asahi right to the bone. Nishinoya can be dangerous when he wants to be.

Tanaka splutters before grabbing Noya around the neck, putting the smaller boy in a head lock. “You better not talk about my mom like that again, you little dweeb!”

If the raucous laughter is any indication, Noya doesn’t take the threat too seriously. “Come on, Ryuu. If you keep messing around we won’t get to eat.”

The taller boy wastes no time, letting go of his friend instantly and running down the hallway, “I’ll race you.” he says, already halfway there.

“You cheater!” Noya yells indignant Asahi watches the scene unfold before him and he can’t help but smile. All is well that ends well he supposes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really pleased with how I ended this story but as usual I sort of lose interest once the sex is over. So, I apologize for the weak ending but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
